


Tears

by universal_reno



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ravager Family, Spoilers, Yondu/Kraglin maybe if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: Kraglin's species doesn't cry**Major GotG Vol.2 Spoilers**





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not kidding about the spoilers thing. We got the new movie way early in New Zealand, so I got a Hadron Enforcer blast right in the feels like, two whole weeks before the people back home. It's an excellent movie, though. Unlike this fic, which is rubbish. 
> 
> At some point I want to write Kraglin more and actually do it well, because redneck space pirates are made of awesome and I love the idea of him as Quill's asshole adoptive big brother.

Hours after the last technicolor sparks of the Ravager sendoff had dissolved away into space Peter found Kraglin huddled by the porthole staring blankly at Yondu’s arrow. It was strange to see such a fearsome weapon rendered cold and dark and harmless, and even stranger to see the usually light-hearted first mate looking so utterly dejected. 

Peter supposed it was to be expected. Since the Ravagers had first picked him up Kraglin had at turns filled the role of his older brother, bully, and partner in crime. Only a few years his senior and reassuringly Terran in appearance it’d seemed natural for the two of them to fall in together. But he’d never been entirely sure what part the Xandarian played in Yondu’s life. He had his suspicions, sure. But frankly that was way more information than he ever wanted to know about his friend or his captain. The only sure thing now was that he was hurting, and Peter would be damned if he let his last connection to the Ravagers suffer alone. 

“How’d those other assholes end up with nicer ships than us, anyway?” he asked, dropping down beside him.

“Captain never did care much for appearances.” Kraglin didn’t look up and showed no intention of turning this into a conversation. 

For once Peter let the silence be, leaning against Kraglin’s shoulder just enough to make his presence known. He stared out the porthole for awhile, but the distant light of the stars reminded him of those last few awful seconds when the light in Yondu’s eyes had gone out. He shivered and looked away.

“Always were a soft one, weren’t you boy?” 

Peter didn’t realize he’d been crying until Kraglin wiped a stray tear away with the tattered sleeve of his coat. He looked almost as casually condescending as he had all those times he’d found a much younger Terran sobbing in a ventilation shaft because he was homesick or scared or just plain sulking. Peter was suddenly aware what a mess he must look. He hadn’t cried so much since the day his mom died, and yet here was Kraglin, somber but otherwise composed.

“Sorry…” he mumbled, more out of reflex than any genuine remorse for what he thought was a perfectly normal reaction to the loss of the closest thing he’d ever had to a father.

Kraglin took hold of his chin and forced him to meet his eyes with the most heartbreaking attempt at a smile Peter had ever seen. His other hand clutched the arrow like a lifeline. 

“Don’t be. My species don’t do tears. Not wired up for it. But universe knows I miss the blue bastard enough… So cry over him for both of us if ya want.”

Peter buried his face in the worn leather of Kraglin’s jacket and did just that. It was an embarrassingly familiar position from his childhood, but under the circumstances he was glad for the familiarity. This time Kraglin clung to him just as tight, equally unwilling to let go of the strange sort of family Yondu had built for them.


End file.
